Generally, transmissions may change a gear ratio to maintain the constant turning of an engine based on the speed of the vehicle, and a driver may operate a shift lever to change the gear ratio of the transmission. A gear shift mode of the transmission includes a manual gear shift mode in which the driver may change a shift stage, and an automatic gear shift mode in which the shift stage automatically changes based on the speed of the vehicle when the driver selects a driving stage (D).
Further, sports mode type transmissions capable of performing the manual gear shift and the automatic gear shift in a single transmission are used. In the sports mode type transmission, a transmission capable of performing the manual gear shift may be disposed proximate to a transmission that performs the automatic gear shift to allow the driver to perform the manual gear shift by increasing or decreasing the number of gear stages, while performing the automatic gear shift.
The shift lever is exposed to the interior of the vehicle to be operated by the driver, and many the shift levers in the related art are disposed between a center fascia and a console box of the vehicle. In general, since the driver selects the shift stage by moving the shift lever, a space is formed along a locus of movement of the shift lever. Thus, a design is required to prevent an occurrence of interference with the surrounding. Thus, recently, methods for allowing the dial type gear shift operation to reduce the space required for the gear shift operation, increase the spatial utilization of the vehicle and improve the gear shift operability have been researched.